


What If...

by Mina_mi4847



Category: Killing Stalking, Webtoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Bagaimana jika... semuanya tidak seperti itu? Bagaimana jika ia lebih memiliki keberanian? Dan bagaimana jika ada lebih banyak kepercayaan di antara mereka?
Relationships: Oh Sangwoo & Yoon Bum, Oh Sangwoo/Yoon Bum, SangBum - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	What If...

What If...

Disclaimer :

Killing Stalking and all of characters belongs to Koogi

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rating : T

* * *

Aku sendirian.

Aku tidak tahu di mana ini, menakutkan, tidak ada satu pun yang kukenal di sini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku membawa ponselku bersamaku, aku mungkin saja menelepon Tuan Yang untuk menjemputku, tapi, aku…

Merasa tidak ingin segera menyerah, tidak, kali ini aku tidak mau, mungkin berjalan beberapa meter dan bertanya pada orang lain bisa membantuku menyelesaikan masalah.

“Yoon Bum?”

Eh?

Seseorang memanggilku?

Seorang perempuan, apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? “Ah, Kue!” Aku ingat, seorang kekasih dari teman di masa laluku. Ia menyapaku, beruntung, aku beruntung kali ini.

.

.

.

Aku di sini.

Akhirnya aku di sini.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk meminjam uang beberapa ribu won, berniat menggantinya nanti setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku, aku juga berhasil meminta nomor ponsel wanita itu, meski temannya memandang tidak suka padaku.

Aku berhasil, mau tidak mau hal itu membuatku tersenyum kecil. Sangwoo, apa kau lihat? Aku sudah sedikit lebih berani sekarang. Aku, akan jadi lebih berani setelah ini.

Kudengar para demonstran meneriakkan ketidaksetujuan mereka dengan apa yang pihak pemerintah berikan pada Sangwoo, sebuah _private room_ untuk seorang kriminal. Hal itu jelas terdengar tidak adil, terlebih untuk apa yang Sangwoo lakukan.

Tapi bagiku… aku tidak merasa itu terlalu baik untuknya, entahlah, aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tidak merasa hal itu terlalu baik... apa karena aku merasa bersalah atasnya? Atau karena aku masih memiliki… perasaan padanya? Kugelengkan kepala. Tidak, aku di sini untuk mengakhiri semuanya, aku hanya ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk bahagia seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Yang… aku hanya harus bertemu dengannya, dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Kueratkan genggaman tanganku ketika dengan ragu kulewati para demonstran itu. Bisa kudengar dan lihat ada ibu dari Min Jieun di sana, meneriakkan ketidakadilan yang ia dapatkan atas apa yang diberikan pemerintah pada Sangwoo. Hatiku sakit ketika mendengar itu, merasa bersalah, namun kutetapkan jika aku tidaklah salah sepenuhnya.

Di sinilah aku, bertanya pada seorang resepsionis dan mengaku jika aku adalah keluarganya, keluarga dari Oh Sangwoo. Resepsionis itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mungkin karena aku yang mengatakannya dengan gugup, atau karena kami tidak terlihat mirip sedikitpun, apakah ia mengetahui kebohonganku? Tapi bukankah itu benar? Hanya aku yang Sangwoo punya, hanya aku…

“Pasien bernama Oh Sangwoo ada di kamar … di lantai … anda bisa ke sana menggunakan lift yang ada di sebelah kanan.”

Aku mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih sebelum berlalu.

Sangwoo…

Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu dengannya, mengatakan semuanya. Dan mungkin setelah itu… aku bisa pergi darinya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar.

Itu yang kuharapkan sampai aku tiba di depan pintu kamarnya. Entah bagaimana aku jadi sulit mengambil napas. Kupejamkan mata, kugenggam hal yang ingin kuberikan padanya, sebelum tangan lain bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi dari alat-alat yang ada di ruangan ini, saat aku melangkah masuk, napasku terasa semakin berat, sesak. Dan samar aku bisa mendengar sesuatu…

“Bum _ie_ …”

… aku lupa caranya bernapas.

.

.

.

Yoon Bum melangkah masuk, ia bisa merasakan jika ruangan itu cukup sejuk, namun entah bagaimana hal itu tidak bisa membantunya untuk merasa lebih baik, justru merasa sesak saat ia mulai menengar namanya dipanggil, beberapa kali.

“Bum _ie_ … Bum _ie_ …”

Lirih, suara itu terdengar pelan namun ia hapal betul jika itulah suara yang sangat ia rindukan, entah sudah berapa lama. Air mata perlahan turun, kini bisa ia lihat seseorang dengan perban membungkus tubunya, terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan luka bakar yang terlihat cukup jelas. Banyak alat terpasang di sekitarnya, dan entah bagaimana Yoon Bum juga ikut merasakan sakit.

Hatinya sakit, napasnya tidak beraturan ketika ia terus mendekat, pasti sakit sekali berada dalam kondisi seperti itu, perih atas luka bakar yang ia alami pasti belum sepenuhnya menghilang, bahkan setelah berhari-hari berlalu. Seandainya, seandainya saat itu ia cukup berani untuk menurutinya, Oh Sangwoo, pemuda itu, pasti tidak akan mengalami hal buruk ini, pasti tidak akan melalui semua hal buruk yang sudah terjadi padanya beberapa minggu ini. Pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ingatan itu kembali melintas, ketika Oh Sangwoo menekan Yang Seungbae, ketika ia meninggalkan mereka, menunggu dalam ketakutan dan ketika seisi rumah meledak setelahnya. Ketika ia harusnya mendekat, membuka pintu dan menolak untuk tetap tinggal. Ketika ambulans membawa ‘sosok lain’ pergi namun ia berkeras jika masih ada yang tertinggal di sana, menolak kenyataan jika sosok lain yang ia lihat bukanlah Oh Sangwoo, dan berakhir membawa mereka pada mimpi buruk lainnya.

Mimpi buruk ketika ia mulai menyadari jika berpisah darinya adalah hal yang _salah_ , meski kebersamaan mereka juga bukanlah sesuatu yang benar.

Yoon Bum semakin mendekat, tangisnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, dan ia berlutut, menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali, menjawab panggilan itu,

“Sangwoo… Sangwoo…”

Sangwoo tidak menjawab, ia terdiam, tampaknya pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, dari sana Yoon Bum menduga jika Sangwoo mengenali suaranya, terlihat tangan pria yang lebih muda itu bergerak, seakan mencoba mencari sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya, Yoon Bum.

“Bum _ie_ …?”

Suaranya terdengar lebih bergetar dari sebelumnya, Yoon Bum semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan tangis saat tangannya meraih jari-jemari Sangwoo, menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggamnya terlalu erat, sehingga tidak akan menyakitnya, cukup untuk mengatakan jika ia ada di sana.

“Aku… aku… maaf… meninggalkanmu… maaf…”

Rasa bersalah kembali menghantui, ingatan akan janji yang diingkari perlahan kembali, Yoon Bum masih berlutut, tangisnya semakin menjadi, dan Sangwoo dia, ia tidak bisa menjawab banyak selain menggumamkan nama Yoon Bum dengan berbagai intonasi, dan kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut, nada rendah yang menenangkan, jarang Bum menemukan Sangwoo memanggilnya seperti itu.

“Bum _ie_ … Bum _ie_ …”

.

.

.

Tidak…

Tidak…

Jika seperti itu, kami, kami tidak akan bahagia.

Aku menggeleng keras, pandanganku sudah mulai kabur, abu menutupi seluruh tubuhku, dan aku tidak ingin melihat sebuah akhir yang tidak bahagia.

Bahagia…

Mungkin, mungkin aku lebih baik memulainya saat aku kembali, bersama cincin dan segera memberikan hadiah itu padanya.

Benar, mungkin jika saat itu aku bisa memberikan hadiahku, kami tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Saat itu, ketika aku kembali dengan berlari dan menghampiri Sangwoo, ia terlihat bingung, ia bertanya kenapa aku terlihat seperti kehabisan napas, aku menjawabnya karena aku berlari, kami melangkah masuk dan aku tidak berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

Aku tahu Sangwoo menatapku meski aku masih malu untuk menatapnya kembali, aku bisa merasakan rasa hangat di wajahku, juga jantungku yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia bertanya aku baru dari mana dan kukatakan jika aku membelikannya sebuah hadiah.

Alisnya terangkat, jelas saja, dan ia kembali bertanya hadiah macam apa yang ingin kuberika padanya. Aku dengan senyum yang lebih lebar menarik tangannya, perlahan, memintanya untuk duduk, kemudian kulepaskan jaketku, kuletakkan ke kamar, saat kutinggalkan Sangwoo mungkin berkutat dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Aku kembali padanya setelah beberapa menit, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahku,

“Kau banyak tersenyum hari ini, kurasa itu adalah hadiah yang bagus, huh?”

begitu responnya, namun aku hanya menggaruk pipi, aku tidak tahu jika Sangwoo akan menyukainya, tapi aku ingin dia menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu senang dengan suasana saat ini, namun rasa tidak sabar membuatku memilih untuk memberikannya saat ini juga.

Kurogoh kantong celanaku, kukeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan aku berlutut di hadapannya.

Tidak ada musik juga makan malam romantis di sini, aku belum menyiapkannya. Sayang sekali, namun entah bagaimana aku juga mengatakan untuk memberikan hadiahnya saat ini.

Kulihat ia berkedip tidak percaya, aku mebawa senyum terbaik di wajahku, meski aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan terlihat bagus atau tidak, tapi usahaku untuk tersenyum tidak sia-sia saat kulihat ia ikut tersenyum. Kuraih tangan kanannya, kuselipkan cincin di jari manisnya, lalu,

“Begini, bukankah kita _terikat_? Sangwoo menyukainya?”

Aku tidak berharap ia untuk mengatakan hal kejam atau semacamnya, dan kupikir hal itu tidak akan terjadi saat ia menarik tangannya kemudian memperhatikan cincin silver yang kuberikan, “Bodoh.” gumamnya, aku membeku,

“Ini bukan _kita_ tapi hanya _aku_ , ketika kau tidak siapkan pasangan lainnya untukmu.”

ah… begitu rupanya, tapi malu untuk aku mengakui jika aku tidak memiliki uang lebih banyak untuk membeli cincin lainnya, bahkan jika Sangwoo tahu dari mana aku mendapatkan uang untuk cincinnya…

“Ah—”

Itu mengejutkanku ketika kurasa sebuah tangan menepuk puncak kepalaku, kulihat Sangwoo melakukannya, dan ia membawa kedua tangannya, meraih kedua sisiku sebelum menarik—atau mengangkat—ku ke pangkuannya.

“Terima kasih.”

.

.

.

Tapi Yoon Bum tahu jika semua itu hanyalah khayalannya, hanyalah keinginan yang tidak mungkin terwujud. Terlebih ketika semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

Abu itu memenuhi lantai, kini ia sendiri, tidak pernah merasa begini ditinggalkan bahkan setelah kematian menimpa sang Paman pun kedua orang tuanya. Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengannya, namun siapa ia sampai bisa melayangkan protes pada takdir yang sudah digariskan padanya? Yoon Bum jelas bukan siapa-siapa, dan ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu.

Jika dipikir lebih jauh, bukankah karena kesalahan mereka sendiri sehingga menuntun takdir memberikan akhir yang mengerikan untuk mereka.

Akhir?

Apakah semua ini sudah berakhir?

‘ _Bum_ ie _._ ’

Yoon Bum tersentak, napasnya seakan berhenti, bayangan itu, ramut pirang itu, sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya kini berbalik, matanya membulat ketika sosok itu meninggalkannya.

Tidak.

Yoon Bum tidak ingin ditinggalkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, menyusul sosok itu, mulai berlari ketika sosok berambut pirang itu meninggalkan _rumah mereka_. Napasnya masih tidak beraturan ketika ia sibuk melihat pada kedua sisi jalan.

Kemana?

“Ah—!!”

Sosoknya kembali terlihat, beberapa meter di depan, dan ia kembali berlari, mempercepat langkah, ingin segera menyusulnya, namun sosok itu menjadi semakin jauh, bahkan, bagaimana bisa _dia_ sudah berada di seberang jalan, dengan seorang perempuan di sampingnya.

Tidak. Tidak.

Yoon Bum tidak menginginkan hal ini, ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus melihat _nya_ bersama orang lain. Mengabaikan semuanya, Yoon Bum mengerahkan semua yang ia punya untuk menyusul sosok itu, bahkan ia mengabaikan lampu merah penanda berhenti untuk pejalan kaki.

Melintas begitu saja adalah pilihannya.

Dan yang Yoon Bum temukan setelahnya adalah suara nyaring dari klakson, jeritan, bunyi benturan keras yang membawa rasa sakit pada sisi kanannya.

Kemudian semua berubah menjadi gelap bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang mendatanginya.

**—F I N I S H—**


End file.
